I Met My Hart in San Francisco
by wellwritten
Summary: An AU story of a very plausible way our favorite couple could have met.
1. Chapter 1

I Met My Hart in San Francisco

Chapter 1

Jennifer Edwards walked into the Mission Street Community Center not sure what to expect. As she pulled the large wood and glass door closed behind her, the tinkle of a brass bell overhead surprised her, but then the warmth of a noisy heater and smell of cookies baking enveloped her. _Chocolate chip_ , she thought to herself.

She was supposed to meet her mother to volunteer at the Community Center this afternoon but a quick glance at her watch confirmed she had another 15 minutes until the time they'd agreed on. Jennifer took a seat on a well-worn wooden pew that lined the side of the large room and settled in to wait.

The long room was a sea of wood top tables and metal folding chairs. In one corner, there was a man perched on a ladder hanging Christmas garland along the wall, and in the back she noticed a couple of nuns in the kitchen through the pass-through window. Jennifer wondered what kind of work she could expect for herself this afternoon. " _Why worry about it,"_ she thought, _"it's not like you have anything else to do back at the hotel but stare at a blank laptop screen."_

Jennifer Edwards was a writer, and had you asked her a few months ago, she would have said a successful one, living an ideal life in New York City. Then one cool August day, she walked out of a coffee shop on her way home from a meeting with her publisher, and watched her boyfriend of two years lean down into an open convertible and kiss a young blonde behind the driver's seat. Her boyfriend Roger, was a successful New York investor, and they'd met through a friend of a friend. Their relationship had been comfortable, but in the last few months, Jennifer could tell things were changing. She recalled he had seemed shy when she had first met him, but more and more he was overly outspoken on what they did in their time together, how she looked, even who she spent time with when she wasn't with him. He didn't seem jealous, but his controlling nature was not attractive. The discovery of another woman had served as the catalyst for Jennifer to put a halt to their relationship, news Roger had not taken well.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry you saw what you did, but she's just one of the junior partners at the firm and I was saying thank you for her hard work for a new proposal we'd just wrapped up."

"I've never seen a thank you with tongue, corporate America sure has changed," Jennifer scoffed as she packed up a bag with a few things she'd left over at his Upper West Side apartment.

"Sarcasm is not attractive on you. Jennifer, stop overreacting and let me take you out to dinner. A nice meal will calm you down."

"I don't need to be calmed down, and stop talking to me like I'm a child. Roger, I no longer want to be associated with you in any way, shape, or form. You're a controlling, overbearing, egotistical bully and I'm glad that Barbie in the Corvette was in my line of sight today. It's made me realize that I deserve much more than you have to offer.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. The stress of my work is getting to me, don't let it be the reason we're not together."

"Are you serious? Roger, your work is not the reason we're not together, you are. Have a little personal responsibility."

With that, she pulled the large bag over her shoulder and headed out his door for the last time. The change was a positive one, and if she were honest with herself, had been a long time coming, though it still hurt. Thankfully, he'd never spent much time at her own smaller apartment, which had made this split that much easier. Jennifer's apartment served as her refuge, a place she could write and recharge without interruption. Two weeks after the break up, even though she thought she was fine emotionally, her creative juices had slowed to a painful trickle.

When she'd called her mother for their weekly chat to catch up, Jennifer had recapped the saga of the breakup, in every sordid detail, including the writer's block.

"Honey, come to California to see me for Christmas. Come for a few weeks, you can always work from here if you need to."

When presented like that, Jennifer hadn't hesitated to pack a bag and hop the next plane to Northern California. Though she made the trip rarely, she loved visiting her mother, and a little of the older woman's tough love might be just the thing she needed to get over whatever this was.

H2H2H2H

"Hi!" The man Jennifer had seen on the ladder a few minutes ago was now standing in front of her, interrupting her own thoughts.

"Hi yourself." From across the room, she hadn't paid much attention to the man, but close up it was difficult to ignore his charming smile and blue eyes. He looked to be about her age, handsome, dressed in jeans and a UCLA sweatshirt, and did she mention, handsome?

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"What? No, I'm supposed to meet my mother here in a few minutes. She volunteered us to help out this afternoon."

"Oh, right, I heard we had some extra help today. Is your mother Frankie?"

"Her name is Francesca Edwards, I've never heard her called Frankie before."

"Red hair, quick wit, mouth like a sailor?"

"Sounds like you do know her after all," she chuckled. "I'm Jennifer, her daughter."

"I didn't even know she had a daughter, but you certainly favor her."

"Don't let her hear you say that! She thinks I look like my father, which is not typically intended as a compliment."

"I certainly meant it as a compliment. Hi, I'm Jonathan, or Charlie depending on who you talk to."

"Which is your actual name?"

"It's Jonathan Charles so both are fine. I grew up here at Mission Street and went by Charlie as a kid. As an adult, I'm usually called Jonathan."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, whoever you are," she teased.

"You too. I guess I better get back to work. I'll see you around."

Jennifer watched the man walk away and tried not to notice how his smile had reached his attractive eyes and she certainly didn't dwell on how he filled out his jeans as he straddled the ladder and went back to work. _At least you're not off men completely, old girl._

H2H2H2H2H

"Darling, you look wonderful!"

Jennifer stood to embrace her gorgeous mother. "You do too, Mom."

Francesca Edwards tucked her arm into her daughter's and guided her toward the back of the room. "You know I thought it would take more of an effort to get you to the West Coast."

"You were right when you told me I needed a change. I admit I may be floundering a bit right now from the break up. Maybe that's impacting my creative juices more than I'd like to admit."

"Roger was a jerk, he was never good enough for you."

Jennifer stopped walking. "I've been dating him for over two years, you're just now telling me this?"

"It's your life darling, I assumed you'd come to the same conclusion eventually. Besides, even a bad relationship has learnings."

"You would know," she said coyly.

"Leave my relationships out of it. I enjoy men, and I'm not going to apologize for that."

"You have nothing to apologize for, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated by men in general, and even more so that it's created some type of writer's block. I'm glad you invited me to come visit, really."

"I'm glad you could come, I miss you, you know. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?"

"You have your own life, Mom, and not a lot of extra room. I'm pampering myself with a suite at the Fairmont, thanks to Daddy."

"Good girl! You don't take advantage of him near enough."

"I leave that to you, Daddy likes it that way."

Francesca ignored her daughter's jab, true though it was. "I know you need your own space, but if you change your mind, let me know, okay?"

Jennifer put her arm around her mother's shoulders and squeezed, "I will, Mom, I promise."

"Let's get started. Follow me, we need to find Maggie. She'll know where they need help today."

H2H2H2H

"Ah, Francesca! I'm so glad you could join us today. And is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Sister Margaret. I've known her since we were in high school."

"You were friends with a nun?"

Jennifer's mother laughed, "No, I was friends with the wild child of my class who later found a different path in life."

"I heard earlier that you go by Frankie around here. I can't wait to hear more about that one!"

"That's from Max, he has a nickname for everyone. It's just a term of endearment."

"I haven't met Max, I met a Charlie, or Jonathan."

"Max works with Charlie, I'm sure you'll meet him later. So you met Charlie then? Good, because I think you'll be perfect to help him this afternoon while your mother helps me in the kitchen."

"Charlie! Come here, I found you some help!" the spunky sister called across the large room.

Jonathan, or Charlie, finished attaching the garland he'd been working with, then climbed down the ladder and headed toward the group of ladies.

"Charlie, you've met Jennifer? Why don't you have her help you get all the Christmas decorations up?"

"We've met, and I'd be glad for the help. This way to fun and frolic," he teased.

Jennifer followed him over to the boxes and watched him lean down and open a large cardboard box full of a giant tangled mess of stringed lights.

"I hope you're up to a challenge."

"You want me to help you get that all sorted out?"

"Well I would, but I have to finish hanging the garland on this side of the room."

"I see how it is, give the volunteer the really fun job."

"Hey, I'm a volunteer too, I just got here first."

Jennifer laughed, "Fair enough, but if you don't hear from me for a while, come check that this mess," she held up a large knot of string lights, "hasn't sucked me in."

"I will, good luck!"

Twenty minutes passed without conversation, but Jonathan looked up every so often to follow Jennifer's progress.

"You okay over there?"

"Yes, I think I just about have it conquered. Do you mind to helping me get them wrapped around the tree?"

"Not at all, I'll go get the ladder. I'll be right back."

Within minutes, he brought the ladder and set it up next to the tree. "Do you want to climb up and I'll stay down here?"

"Sure," Jennifer climbed up with a healthy length of lights wrapped around her arm. She reached out and tried to circle the cording around the top of the tree, but the distance was longer than she could reach.

"Hold on a minute," Jonathan came towards her, "hold on to the ladder."

Once she dropped down one step, she braced herself, and then felt his large warm hand on the back of her jean clad thigh. She gasped, and he pulled his hand down a little, "Sorry, just give me a second to pull you over."

Jonathan pulled the ladder closer to the tree, and once in a better position, let go of both the ladder and her leg. The warmth of his hand remained, but she did her best to ignore the sensations that shot to her core as she got back to work.

H2H2H2H

"Maggie, I told you, we have to be careful. If Jennifer smells a set up, it will never work. That girl's stubborn streak is a mile wide."

"Hmm, wonder who she got that from?"

"I'm serious, Maggie. We have to make it seem like we had nothing to do with them meeting and can't encourage it in any way."

"I do get it, Frankie, really. I feel the same way about Charlie. He's a great guy, has the biggest heart in the world, but when it comes to women, he hasn't found the one yet."

"It's a good thing they have us to help point them in the right direction."

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 2

 _Author's Note: I received a few comments about Jennifer's mom in my story, Frankie. Since this is an AU, or Alternate Universe story, which it already is because we know in the original story they met in London, not San Francisco, I took some creative liberty so she gets a mother of my own creation. If you're having a hard time getting a handle on her, go watch Laws of Attraction with Julianne Moore and Pierce Brosnan. The mother in that movie is who comes to mind when I write Frankie. Plus, it's a cute movie. You're welcome._

 _Thanks everyone for the kind comments, let's keep it going._

"Hey Boss, you gonna need me today?"

"I don't think so, Max, I'm going to be at the center again for most of the day. I have a few calls this afternoon, but I'll just handle from there."

"Whatever you want, just call me if you change your mind." Max shook his head. Only Jonathan Hart, who could have anything and any one he wanted would choose to spend his time helping out a bunch of nuns at Christmas. Like the apartment he kept here in San Francisco. It wasn't flashy, but it was prime real estate with gorgeous views. His boss, though, spent his time down at the center helping out, leaving Max to enjoy the good life.

"By the way, Max, I was thinking, when you're at the center, could you call me Charlie or Jonathan, instead of Mr. H or Boss?"

Max turned from the sink where he was rinsing out his coffee cup to give Jonathan a funny look. "Sure, I guess, but what's that all about?"

"Nothing, but you never know who's listening and I just want to be a normal guy. No big deal."

"Uh, huh. Yeah, no problem, uh, Charlie," his gravelly voice tried out the new name, but the obvious dislike of it showed on his worn face. "Eh, maybe I'll save it for the center."

H2H2H2H

Jennifer helped pick up the lunch dishes from the afternoon crowd and tried not to look at the front door every time it opened. As she stared at her laptop this morning, she told herself that she could go down to the center and volunteer again because it was the time of year for goodwill and helping others but her inner voice mocked, _you just want to see Jonathan again, don't you? He's gorgeous and funny and you're drawn to him like a moth to a flame._

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Pardon me?" Jennifer turned toward the unfamiliar voice coming from a couple of tables over. The voice belonged to a young man, in his late teens she guessed, who wore a colorful striped sweater.

"I'm not trying to be rude, I just asked if you're busy."

The young man seemed more than a little perturbed, and since she was there to volunteer, she offered to help. "No, I'm just cleaning up. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm going to need you to come with me."

The young man didn't look menacing necessarily, but his words put her an alert. "Why don't we sit down here, and you can tell me where you're planning for us to go." She hoped her voice sounded as calm as she'd intended before she could flesh out the situation.

The man followed Jennifer to one of the tables and sat down. "I need a girlfriend for Christmas with my family. Can you come with me and maybe bring me a present? I'd like a new Chess board, mine is missing one of the horses."

"Bennie, you can't take this one, she's with me," a new voice interjected.

"What? That can't be right, Charlie. You just got here and I saw her first. She's really pretty."

"I met her last night, so she's definitely my friend. Isn't that right Jennifer, didn't I meet you last night?"

"Uh, yes, that is right, we put up the Christmas lights together over there, see?"

"Oooh, they're really pretty. But Jennifer is my friend too, she's sitting down and talking to me. You told me that's a sign of interest."

"No, I told you that was a sign that someone is interested in talking with you, and that if someone sits down with you, you could ask them to play Chess."

Bennie tried one more time, "But you don't kiss her or anything like that do you?"

After a pause to think, Jonathan started to give a response that would make sense to Bennie but was admittedly caught off guard by the question. "Well, Bennie, that's a private thing between two grown up people—"

One minute he was talking to Bennie, and the next, his arms were full of a gorgeous red head who was kissing him full on the mouth.

He instinctively kissed her back, and within seconds their lips softened and began to explore. Jonathan thought he heard a soft moan as he let one hand glide low on one hip while the other held her to his body.

The sound of a very pronounced clearing of the throat caused them to pull apart quickly. Sister Beatrice stood there, her arms folded together and her wrinkled eyes peering over horn rimmed glasses. The disapproving look on the older woman's face said more than words would have, and Jonathan and Jennifer could do little more but stand uncomfortably looking anywhere but at each other. Jonathan glanced behind him to see that Bennie had left the scene and was heading back toward the kitchen. Beatrice gave a harrumph and moved on about her business leaving the younger adults to deal with their awkwardness.

"I'm probably supposed to say I'm sorry," she started.

"I wish you wouldn't, that was by far the nicest thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Jennifer had the grace to blush, "then I won't, though I really don't go around kissing men I hardly know."

"Maybe we should remedy that. I could show you around the city and we could get to know each other a little better, maybe tonight?"

"I'd like that. Why don't I meet you here at 7?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

H2H2H2H

"You will not believe what your daughter was out there doing!"

Frankie and Maggie turned to see the older nun storm into the kitchen with a dour expression.

"She was kissing Charlie, for all the world to see, like she hadn't seen a man in a year of Sundays!"

Frankie and Maggie exchanged a glance. "Are you serious? My Jennifer? Well that was much easier than I expected, but extremely out of character for her."

"Well she was, she started it, and he was fully participating, arms all wrapped around her. I've never seen such a display, and in a church!"

"Bea, it's not a church, it's an activity room and they are two single adults."

"Still, you need to talk to her, it's not how a lady behaves."

Maggie finally piped in with a mischievous expression, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, hmm, Frankie?"

A new voice interrupted, "Hey Bennie, come help me unload the car, will ya kid?"

Bennie, who had just walked in, was usually happy to help. "Sure, Max, but I'm not helping Charlie."

"I didn't ask you to help Charlie, I asked you to help me. Besides, what did Charlie do to you?"

"I was trying to get my new friend Jennifer to go to Christmas with me and he came right in and they started kissing. It was so gross!"

Max's head snapped over to look at Frankie and Maggie. "The boss was kissing a lady?"

"Not any lady, my daughter," Frankie chimed in.

"Francesca Edwards! You sound like you're proud of her!"

"Ladies, she's had a rough go of it recently in the love department, I'm excited for her to get back out there. I'm not pushing her down the aisle or anything."

"That's a good thing because Mr. H hasn't had an easy time of it either with the opposite sex. I can't say too much about it, but maybe it would be a good thing for him to meet someone, if he's ready." He motioned to Bennie, "C'mon kid, I've got boxes for the game tonight to bring in, and you look like you've got a strong back."

"I am strong, Max, do you want to see my muscles?"

H2H2H2H

Jonathan tugged his scarf around his neck as he held the door for Jennifer and they ventured out into the cool winter evening.

"Are you okay to walk? It really is a nice night."

Jennifer looked down at her shoes, "My favorite boots and I are ready for anything you bring our way."

He offered his arm, and she immediately placed her hand in the bend of his elbow.

The pair walked through the bustling but relaxed streets around the center and made their first stop at a coffee shop. Once they'd ordered, Jonathan found them a little corner table where they could talk but people watch as the city came even more alive with holiday shoppers.

"Tell me about Bennie, he seems like a special kid,"

"He's been coming to the center for a while, probably about five years. He has some developmental issues, and he has a single mom who works three jobs. We look out for him when we can, though the sisters are more like second moms to him. He's in a special needs program during the school year that Maggie coordinates."

"I hate to admit he scared me when I first met him."

"He is a good kid, I've been trying to help him with his social skills. As you learned the hard way, he doesn't have much filter." Jonathan sipped his coffee, and then smiled as he set the cup back down. "So fear is the only reason you kissed me?"

"You're not going to let me forget about that, are you?"

"Not likely, no. It's not every day that a beautiful woman kisses me out of the blue."

"Really? I bet you have your fair share of women friends."

"Not as many as you'd think, to be honest." The last thing Jonathan wanted to talk about this evening was other women. There really weren't that many to discuss, but the ones he'd shared histories with were not worth mentioning. He intentionally changed the subject, "Enough about me, tell me what the normal life of Jennifer Edwards is like."

Jennifer shared anecdotes of her life in New York and the life of a journalist, and the pair headed back into the hustle and bustle, talking as they walked.

The topics ranged from personal interests to current events and all sorts of tidbits in between. Dinner at a new sushi place Jonathan had heard about was followed by a shared piece of cheesecake, and easier conversation as they sat across from each other in a booth with a steady flow of refills.

"If I keep drinking this coffee, I'm going to be up all night," Jennifer stirred her drink thoughtlessly even though her cream was already blended.

"I can think of worse ways to spend a winter's evening," Jonathan replied softly, then watched for her reaction.

Jennifer twisted her head, and he instantly regretted what he'd said. He assumed she was stalling and trying to think of a way to let him down easy.

"I'm sorry, that may have come out a little more forward than I had intended."

"Nothing to apologize for, I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about inviting you to my hotel. The suite I'm staying in has a gorgeous view of the city."

Jonathan smiled, "Now that's a line if ever I heard one."

"I can't remember the last time I've enjoyed an evening so much, I really don't want it to end."

"Me either," he reached out and covered her hands with his own larger ones.

She unconsciously slid one of her hands and placed it over his, "Jonathan, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely attracted to you, but I need to tell you that I just came out of a relationship that ended rather badly. I'm not sure where this is headed, but I'm a little hesitant to delve into anything more than a friendship."

"I'm open to a friendship," he paused and watched their joined hands and how she was brushing his thumb with her fingers, "to start."

His charm was in full force, and Jennifer couldn't help but smile back at his attractive grin.

"So, should we continue this at the Fairmont then? Just two friends enjoying a beautiful view of the city?" she offered.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's a Christmas Miracle! I've posted another chapter. My plan is to keep going on this and wrap it up sooner rather than later, thanks for your patience and encouragement!

Last time: Jonathan and Jennifer met in San Francisco at Mission Street, and spent an evening exploring the city, getting to know each other better.

"You keep looking at my mouth," Jennifer let a small knowing smile escape her lips. She and Jonathan were leaning against opposite sides of the wood and brass elevator cab, a cab that was gliding up to the top floor of her hotel.

"It's a very pretty mouth, I can't seem to help myself," Jonathan stepped forward. "Besides, it was just earlier this evening that you assaulted _me_ in the middle of a room full of people."

"You poor man!"

"Exactly! I think that maybe I should do the same to you to see how you like it."

Jennifer laughed, "Maybe you should." She watched him come even closer, and place his hands on the wall behind her, on either side of her head creating an intimacy in the already small space.

They stared at each other, both suddenly a little more serious. Her eyes glanced down at his lips, which apparently was all the permission Jonathan needed to lean forward for a feather soft kiss. After a brief moment, he pulled back to meet her gaze again, then surged forward again, with no doubt as to his intent.

A few moments passed, and the ding of the bell and the slide of the door wasn't enough to distract them from each another, but the sound of an unfamiliar voice certainly did.

"Jennifer?!" The owner of the new voice stepped forward to hold the door open with his arm.

Jennifer turned her head, though Jonathan stayed where he was, her body tucked firmly between the wall and his.

"Roger?! What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent me."

"Pardon me?" Jonathan pulled back to let Jennifer address the man.

"Well, he didn't exactly send me, but he mentioned that you were visiting your mother for the holidays and that you were staying here."

"And that prompted you to come find me?"

"Jennifer, when you ran away to come out here to California, I thought it would give you some time to calm down, but it's time to come home. We have a lot to talk about, including our life together."

Jennifer glanced over at Jonathan who stood in unspoken support at the side of the cab, and then charged forward. "Roger, I don't know what reality you live in, but I did not run away, I have nothing to calm down about, and my home is not with you. The last time you and I spoke, I terminated our relationship. That means that we have nothing further to discuss. The last thing I want in my life is a man who thinks he controls everything and gets whatever he wants."

Within seconds, she felt Jonathan's hand gently on her back, and moved past Roger toward her suite with her preferred company for the evening close behind.

"Then why are you with him? You can't get much more of a power player than Jonathan Hart," Roger called out.

Jennifer turned, "It doesn't matter who I choose to spend my time with, all you need to know is that I do not choose you."

"Miss, is there a problem? I can have this gentleman escorted from the building." The portly concierge for the floor stepped forward.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, he was just leaving."

And as soon as it had begun, the heated discussion ended and everyone went to their own corner. The concierge returned to his post, Roger headed to the elevator, and Jennifer walked toward her suite. Jonathan stayed where he was for about five seconds, then proceeded to follow her to the door of her suite.

Jennifer paused at the door before she pulled out her key then watched Jonathan walk toward her.

"Jonathan Hart?"

Jonathan nodded.

"You live in Los Angeles?"

He nodded again.

"You run one of the largest global corporations in the world?"

"Jennifer, I wasn't trying to keep anything from you."

She held her hand up to stop him from continuing. "Just tell me the whole story, now, so I can process without jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"I will, but can we move the discussion to somewhere other than the hall?"

Jennifer nodded, and opened the suite door, assuming Jonathan would follow her.

"Make yourself at home," Jennifer suggested while she poured herself a glass of the amber liquid in the decanter, then motioned him to help himself, "I'll be right back."

Jonathan watched her head to the back of the suite, he assumed to change clothes, and with his hands in his pockets, walked over to the windows to get a better look at the view and ponder what he should say when she returned. He tugged the fabric panels open wider and let his mind drift, considering the conversation they'd had earlier in the evening about being friends. He smiled to himself recalling his counteroffer to _start_ as friends. He didn't get the feeling Jennifer was so distressed by her recent break up that she had sworn off men completely, and that's certainly not what her kiss earlier this afternoon had said. He hoped the last five minutes in the hall hadn't changed all of that.

Jonathan had always been comfortable around women and counted many as close friends. He wondered if he could be friends with someone he was attracted to first, and he was definitely attracted to Jennifer. There was no doubt she was beautiful but paired with that was an extraordinary intelligence and self-confidence. What he'd discovered this evening as they'd ventured through the streets of San Francisco was kindness and respect for those around her, even if they were strangers. That personality trait alone set her apart from his most recent relationship from which he was still recovering.

Rachel had been a mistake, one that Max had been pretty vocal about. The daughter of a business acquaintance, she frequently graced the pages of LA's society columns, her blonde hair styled to perfection and makeup flawless. Max had warned him that Rachel was for show only, and after a year of trying to make a relationship work, he'd had to admit that Max was right. They'd attend her social commitments but after the end of the evening, he was typically content to see her home and then head home himself. Yes, there had been some nights over, which had been pleasant, but not particularly memorable.

"That's much better," Jennifer returned from the bedroom in cotton pants and an oversized t-shirt. "I hope you don't mind the casual look?" she said indicating her all cotton ensemble.

"No, you look much more comfortable," Jonathan looked down at her bare feet and smiled, happy for the mental interruption. "I feel a little overdressed though."

Jennifer tugged her hair back into a ponytail, "Feel free to make yourself more comfortable, but I want to hear about Jonathan Hart." She fell into the corner of the sofa and hugged the throw pillow to her chest, pulling her legs up to get even more comfortable.

"I haven't told you anything that wasn't true."

"But?"

"I didn't want you to know who I was. At least not yet."

"Jonathan, relax. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just surprised, not mad. You're right, I didn't know your last name but I certainly know how to ask that and many other questions."

Jonathan took a deep breath. He was relieved he hadn't undone the progress they'd made this evening, but he needed to tell her more of his story. "I've had my own relationship challenge recently, and when I met you, you came across as a breath of fresh air. Rachel was shallow with very little substance."

"Are you concerned that I'm the same?"

"No! No, not at all. You're nothing like her! You're vivacious and beautiful, yes, but you care about others and the world around you."

"Then why did you keep your true identity from me?"

"I didn't keep anything from you except my last name."

Jennifer tilted her head in consideration, "Hmm, but that last name connected with what you do for a living is new information."

"Fair enough. Ask me what you want to know, I'm an open book."

"How long did you date Rachel and when did it end?"

"For about a year, and we ended it about four months ago."

"Was she upset? Were you?"

"I was relieved. The breakup had been coming, but I thought we were well suited, so it bruised me a bit. I think she was annoyed that I didn't bend to her plans, but I don't know that she had any more invested emotionally than I did."

"You dated for a year and you didn't have feelings for each other? That doesn't make sense."

"I travel quite a bit, and she did some too, so it's not like we were together all the time. Let's move on to your next question."

"Where do you live?"

"In Los Angeles, in a high-rise apartment, but I've just put an offer on a property in the hills."

"That sounds exciting, tell me about the new place."

"Well, it's about twenty acres. It has a large gate at the entrance, and a winding drive up to the house."

"And?" she prompted.

"And, it has a pool, a tennis court, and a guest house."

Jennifer smiled, "Are you embarrassed by all of that?"

"No, it's a beautiful property."

"Would it help if I told you I grew up on a rather large horse farm in Virginia?"

Jonathan smiled. "Maybe, a little. When you've had nothing and come to the point that you can have anything you want, the world judges you. I've learned to keep my past and my present reality under the radar, when I can."

"That makes sense. In that sense, I'm glad I got to meet just Jonathan first."

"Me too, I think. Is it my turn now, to ask you some questions? Since we're sharing and all."

"All right, I'm an open book, go ahead."

"That guy, Roger, was it? What really happened?" Jonathan stretched out on the opposite side of the sofa facing Jennifer, his legs extended so that his sock clad feet brushed her leg lightly.

"It really is pretty similar to your story, except for the ending. We were comfortable together, we went through the motions of being a couple. But, over time, I was starting to feel like I needed something more out of a relationship. And then I caught him giving a colleague an open-mouthed kiss in the middle of rush hour. Anyway, that was the wakeup call I needed to end it. To be honest, it really was that cut and dry until he showed up tonight."

"But he was controlling?" Concern laced Jonathan's voice.

"Not physically, just, I don't know, he would not want us to hang out with my friends, and he'd want to know where I was if I was late getting home, things like that. Over time his personality became unattractive."

"So you broke up with him, which I get, but a couple of months later he flies across the country to find you? It doesn't sound like he's given you up."

Jennifer set her glass down on the coffee table and pushed herself forward to crawl down the sofa toward his end. "Fortunately, what he's focused on these days is of no importance to me. What is important to me is that we have a chance to finish the conversation we were enjoying in the elevator before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I thought you wanted to go slow," he flirted, their eyes joined as she headed his way.

Her final words were delivered inches from his mouth, "I do, very slow."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 4

 _Author's Note: The next chapter veers a little steamy, but nothing too specific so if you need to gloss over, you can._

Jennifer felt warm, relaxed, rested…and naked. She wasn't ready to open her eyes yet, as like most mornings, she preferred to ease into her day, one sense at a time. Feel had been pretty easy, so sound was next. She didn't hear anything at all, including the other person she clearly remembered being with her last night.

"Jonathan?"

After a long pause, the lack of an answer told her she was alone. To his credit though, she smelled coffee, always a good sign, so her taste situation would be resolved pretty quickly. Jennifer curled into the blanket that was draped over her, which made her realize she was on the sofa and not the bed. Wait, hadn't they been in the bed at one point during the night?

Now the big one. She always saved sight for last. Jennifer opened one eye, then closed it again as the memories from the last twelve hours came rushing back:

" _He is the most talented flirt I've ever met,"_ she thought as she watched him lean down to where she was for a kiss. Any further clear thought was pushed to the side as he stretched his form along hers letting them both caress and nip easily. Sensation took over, but the pace was steady and unhurried. She heard moans, but were they his or hers? After feeling like she was drowning in his kisses, she remembered a mutual but non-verbal agreement to relocate to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening exploring and discovering and whispering everything and nothing. The pair eventually drifted off to sleep, still wrapped together, neither willing to separate quite yet.

The next thing she remembered was the feel of his breath against the shell of her ear, "Darling, come with me." She rolled on to her back to see him dressed in one of the hotel's robes and from the faint daylight behind him, assumed it was early morning.

"I can't go anywhere, someone stole my clothes and all of my energy," she responded with a sleepy voice.

"What if I provide the transportation and don't take you out of the suite? Could I talk you into that, hmm?"

"Jonathan Hart, I'm pretty sure you could talk me into pretty much anything you wanted."

Taking that as a yes, Jonathan grinned and reached down and scooped her up, along with the white woven blanket that had twisted around her in bed and headed toward the luxurious bathroom.

He'd already started the shower and even through her sleepiness, Jennifer could feel the warm humidity hanging in the air as he placed her on top of the vanity. Not immediately following his intentions, she watched him move confidently around the room, placing a few towels near the walk-in shower and closing the door to the bedroom to keep the steam contained. When he walked back to where she was perched, he tugged at the belt of his robe and let it fall to the floor and came to stand directly in front of her. Still half wrapped in the blanket from the bed, Jennifer watched him approach with undisguised admiration and when he was close enough, pulled him to her. Simultaneously, his hands reached for her and he started to explore, pushing away the blanket in the process.

"Is the shower for effect or do you actually need to get dressed?"

He nipped at the column of her neck before he answered, "I do have to get to the Center to take some early calls from the East Coast."

"Can you do them from here?"

"Not today, besides it might run a while. We're trying to wrap up some lose ends before the holiday."

Jennifer's response was another moan as Jonathan continued to kiss and caress.

After a few more delicious minutes, he wrapped his arms around her lower back and picked her up off the counter, then moved them into the warm steam. Jennifer's legs automatically wrapped around his body, as if they'd done this a thousand times. The water sprays were set to full cascade and rained from both sides of the tile and glass enclosure. When she gasped, Jonathan captured Jennifer's cry with a kiss, though he couldn't tell if the outburst was a result of the water or from the sensations building all over again. He continued to explore, like he couldn't get enough of her, and based on her reaction, felt pretty confident she felt the same way.

There was no other word for their night and morning together besides delightful, a fantasy come true even. The man was incredibly handsome and intelligent, but she'd discovered a new side of Jonathan last night that was passionate, respectful, and full of stamina. She could barely contemplate getting up from the sofa where Jonathan placed her after their shower, all dried off and tucked in, but he was off to the Center to handle some Hart Industries business before he returned to his Christmas commitments with the kids.

Jennifer wrapped the robe around her a little tighter and spied the tray which held the brew she had smelled a few minutes ago. He'd left coffee, still warm, a chocolate croissant, a small bowl of cut fruit, a card, and a flower, which she guessed was a purple calla lily.

When she and Roger were first dating, he'd given her carnations. She had tried to be kind, but she eventually let him know that carnations were more of a filler flower. She could hear her mother's voice say cheap, but she had a lot of her father in her too, so she'd kept it kind. Roger finally got the hint and changed his habit to roses, which were fine, if a bit predictable.

Jennifer smiled, why was it that everything looked so much clearer in retrospect? Roger clearly wasn't the great love of her life, and as she brushed the exotic flower that Jonathan had left her against her cheek, she could only smile and try not to overthink the amazing time she'd had last night. She snagged the card, and smiled when she saw what Jonathan had written, "You are proof that dreams come true. See you soon."

They'd agreed she would meet him around lunch time at the Center so they'd have plenty of time to prep for the afternoon's activity which was decorating Christmas cookies with the children's book club. Before she met him though, she needed to have an actual shower, then get in a little holiday shopping before the stores all closed for the holidays. She stood up, took one last look at the bustling city below and headed back toward the bathroom, excited for the day ahead.

H2H2H2H

"Good Morning, Charlie! Do you want some coffee?"

The Center, and especially the nuns that helped run the place, were really just one big family, and they'd always kept Jonathan in that sphere. Coming for Christmas required a lot of work but it was still one of his favorite times of year and there was nowhere else he'd rather spend the holiday. Being in the position to help others like he'd been helped was very important to him.

"Hey Frankie," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek in greeting and took the white ceramic mug she offered, already prepared just the way she knew he preferred it.

"How was your date last night?"

Jonathan shook his head with a disbelieving smile, "Why don't you ask your daughter?"

"When I see her I will, naturally, but as your friend, I wanted to see how _you_ enjoyed it."

He tried to appear nonchalant as he grabbed a banana and a muffin from the sideboard to go along with his coffee, "We had a nice time, she's a great lady."

"Nice time?" she asked with an air of disbelief.

"Whatever happened should be kept between myself and Jennifer, don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but if you don't want to get the third degree the next morning, don't show up smelling like my daughter at 7a in the morning." With a saucy wink, the older lady headed out of the kitchen leaving Jonathan shaking his head once again.

H2H2H2H

He told himself to stop looking at the clock. A watched pot never boils and all of that. Jennifer was supposed to meet him around lunch, and it was now almost 3p. He thought about calling the hotel, and then felt a brief punch to his gut when it occurred to him that she could have stood him up. But for a children's activity? When the person she had come to town to visit was also here with him? Jennifer seemed like she'd enjoyed their time together as much as he had. Well, more than enjoyed. He could recall those little moments where she'd held her breath and could hear the echo of spontaneous moans. He pushed those thoughts away and shifted back toward the idea of having the hotel check on her when the lady in question came through the door, the bell ringing her entrance.

He told himself to give her space to come in and put her stuff down, but when his eyes met hers, the game plan changed.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

Jennifer smiled tiredly, "I wasn't, but I am now. I'm so sorry I'm late, Jonathan. I feel awful, I promised to help with the kids."

"The kids are fine, we had plenty of helpers and they're having a great time." They both looked around at the kids giggling, eating more cookies than they were decorating.

Jonathan took a step closer and spoke softly, "what happened?"

"It's a long story, let's wait until the party is over and we clean up. I can at least help with that part."

"Darling, don't worry about that, we have it under control."

"I know, but I really need to be focused on something else for a little while." Jennifer stood and walked over to where Jonathan was leaned against the counter and walked into his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her as she settled her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"You smell good," she murmured.

"Funny you should mention that, your mother told me I smelled like you this morning."

"Oh, Jonathan, it didn't even occur to me!"

His brow crinkled in confusion, "Why would it have?"

"I'm kind of particular about my soap and scents that I use. Daddy gave me a special blend for my 18th birthday and I've used the same scent ever since."

He nodded in understanding, "Do you mind if she knows about us?"

Jennifer unconsciously bit her lower lip and looked up at Jonathan, "No, not even a little bit. Unless you do. I mean, it doesn't have to mean that we keep seeing each other, if you don't want to."

She was adorable when she was nervous, and the fact that nervousness was not a usual trait for her made it all that more endearing.

Jennifer continued to explain, "I realize we live on two different sides of a very large country and it was really just one date, not a commitment for a relationship or anything."

"Jennifer?" He had to interrupt her, though he found her uncharacteristic flight of doubt extremely attractive, it was hardly fair to let her suffer when his opinion of their relationship was the exact opposite of where her doubts were leading.

"Hmm?"

"If you were ready, I'd walk into the other room right now and tell everyone that I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, so no, I have absolutely no issue if your mother knows."

Her whole face transformed with her smile, "You would?"

"Yes, I would."

"If I was ready?"

"Yes, but I don't think you are, so I'm fine to enjoy an unrequited relationship with a beautiful woman I just met."

"Wait, why don't you think _I'm_ ready?"

"Roger? Remember the scene he made just last night at the hotel?"

"Roger!"

"I'm thinking you're no longer interested in a relationship with him, but he still has some impact on your life. He did fly half way across the country to try to win you back."

"No, I mean I need to tell you about Roger, about this afternoon!"

Just then, Frankie came through the kitchen door with her usual enthusiasm. "Jennifer, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

The couple pulled apart, and Jennifer turned toward her mother.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"I just received a call from your father, any guess as to why?"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 5

Last time…Jennifer had an issue which made her late to meet Jonathan back at the Center, but everyone's okay. We're about to find out what happened, and apparently more about Jennifer's father as well.

"I just received a call from your father, any guess as to why?"

Jennifer heard the testy tone in her mother's voice, a tone she'd been hearing most of her life. The words didn't sound that menacing, but the slight adjustment to the way she said it changed the entire meaning. In this case, it meant that her mother wasn't very happy about a particular development in the situation.

"I can guess, is he coming?"

"Of course he's coming, he just called me from the airport and will be here in time for a late dinner."

"Did he say _why_ he was coming, by any chance?"

"No, just that he'd received some inquiries this afternoon that made him feel like he needed to come out to the West Coast and take care of whatever the issue was. Now I'll have to go get cleaned up. I wonder if Marc can get me in for a quick touch up?"

Jennifer rubbed her hand over her brow, then smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we can all look forward to a fun-filled evening. Do you mind making reservations, Mother?"

"Of course not, I'll handle it."

The door to the kitchen pushed open again, this time with Max in an icing covered apron, and a few pops of red and green in his scraggly hair. "So, this is where you all went! Did you forget me and all the kids out there? I'm starting to look like an Easter egg with all this icing, and it's only Christmas."

"Sorry, Max, we'll get back out there in a minute," Jonathan promised.

"I'm only kidding, you're fine, there's plenty of supervision out there. I just came to give you guys a hard time. I saw Frankie head this way and figured she was getting in to the sherry again."

"Ha! It would be whiskey, and you know it, Max!" They all laughed.

Max turned to Jennifer and gave an inquisitive greeting, "Hello!"

Jennifer didn't realize he was talking to her until he spoke again, "I'm Max, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I'm Jennifer, but it sounds like you know my mother." Jennifer nodded over at Frankie, and Max nodded with a smile.

"Yep, I know Frankie. Are you as loud mouthed and opinionated as she is?"

"Max!" Jonathan warned.

Jennifer laughed and turned her seat around to face where Max had started puttering around the kitchen.

"I can be, but I try to remember my manners, despite her example."

Max laughed at that response and Frankie took over telling a story about when Jennifer was a little girl. After a few minutes, he set a full plate in front of Jennifer, filled with a ham sandwich, carrot sticks, grapes, and a glass of milk.

"You look a little beat, I'm assuming you haven't eaten today. Eat it all, this place tends to run even crazier this close to Christmas"

"I have actually, but it was a while ago and I'm starving!" She picked up the sandwich and took a bite, content to follow his instructions.

"You guys go on back out there, we'll be right behind you," Jonathan promised. After the room cleared, he leaned against the counter not too far from where Jennifer was seated.

"So that's Max?" she asked in between bites.

"That's Max! He's a character."

"Well, I was starving, so I'm eternally grateful to him!"

"I didn't even think to ask, darling, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, food was the last thing on my mind today."

Jonathan watched her eat for a few minutes, and then realized she was staring at him. She stood up and came over to him, and fell into his strong arms. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across the top of her head. "Tell me what happened."

She stayed where she was, but took a deep breath, "Jonathan, it was awful. I headed out of the hotel this morning…I was actually going to find you something for Christmas, when Roger ran into me. I didn't think much about it at the time, I knew he was in town, but then he grabbed my arm and pushed me into a car."

"He was driving?"

"No, it was a Town Car, and the glass was up between us and the driver, but we kept driving around."

"He didn't—" Jonathan paused.

Jennifer pulled back and looked up. "No, no, I'm fine, I promise. He wasn't in his right mind, that was pretty clear right from the start. He kept looking around, like to see if someone was following us, and asking me if I'd told anyone he was coming."

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth, how could I tell anyone he was coming when I didn't know that he was."

"Did he seem himself when we saw him in the hall last night?"

"Well, he was a bit delusional in the fact that he thought we were still together, though he's always tended towards self-focused. Today was much more than that. There's something going on with him, Jonathan."

"I think you're right. What else, what happened next?"

"We drove around for what I assume was a couple of hours and then the window came down and the driver said to Roger that it was almost time, so he better let us out."

"Where were you?"

She looked at him, "The Airport, at the International Terminal."

"Jennifer!"

"I know, it could have turned into a really horrible situation. Once I realized where we were, when we got out of the car, he held me close to him, and I just started screaming. A few officers were nearby so Roger pushed me away and ran back to the car and they sped off."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, darling."

"Me too, but I was fine. I did get scared when I realized that if he got me through the airport and on a plane it could be big trouble. I had already figured out that he didn't have a gun once we were in the car, so that was a point in my favor. Then, once I realized we were at the airport, there was no way he could get me all the way through the airport, through security, and through the gate. If he had a plan, it wasn't thought out very well."

"It doesn't sound like it was thought out at all. It sounds to me like he was a desperate man."

"The good news is that between me and the two officers on the scene, we were able to get down the license plate number, so they're already investigating. The last two hours were spent at the police station office at the airport getting my statement."

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Jennifer turned so her forehead rested on his chest. "Jonathan, I don't know what's going on with him, but through all of that, it really got me to thinking about what's going on with us too."

"What do you mean?" His voice was calm, but she could hear a tinge of uncertainty in his tone.

"Jonathan, we haven't even known each other for forty-eight hours, but while I was going through that ordeal today, all I could think of was how devastated I would be if I never saw you again." She searched his face to see the reaction from her statement.

The smile that instantly appeared was all she could have hoped for, "I know what you mean, I feel the same way." He placed his hands on either side of her head, letting his thumb caress her cheekbones, then pulled her in for a tender kiss. When the kiss deepened, she moaned, which felt like an invitation to go further. Jonathan lifted Jennifer onto the counter he'd been leaning against, then resumed their kissing.

"Jonathan Charles Hart, this is a kitchen, not a bedroom. You've been taught better than this, young man."

Jennifer laughed and let her head fall to Jonathan's shoulder so he could respond to Sister Beatrice.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, don't just stare at me, help her down off the counter and get out there to help the kids. I swear, it's like a zoo in here some days, and you'd think it would be the children that would be the challenge!"

Properly chastised, the couple watched the older woman push the sturdy wooden swing door and exit the kitchen, leaving them to control their laughter in her wake.

"She's probably right, you know." Jonathan took a small step back, but didn't remove his hands from caressing the side of her rib cage up and down, pausing at the side of her breasts at each pass.

"So what do we do about it?"

"I think we call a spade a spade. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I want to spend the day with you."

"That sounds nice, doing what?"

"Let's explore the city, just do what we feel like."

Jennifer hooked her legs to the back of Jonathan's, pulling him towards her once again, "I know what I feel like."

Jonathan was right there with her, "and I like what I feel, but if Bea comes in here again, I'm the one that's going to get in trouble, not you."

Jennifer flashed her most innocent smile, and dropped her hold on him, then slid down from where she was perched on the cabinet.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 6

Last time, Jennifer had quite the ordeal with being kidnapped by Roger, but she's fine. Jennifer's dad is coming into town, so what does that mean for our favorite couple?

Now, on with the story…

Jennifer was a daddy's girl, she always had been. Her parents possessed two completely different personalities, and though they'd been divorced for over ten years, she knew they both loved her. Her mother's flirtatious and outspoken nature was the complete opposite of her father, who tended toward quiet contemplation with just a little more heavy-handedness than either her or her mother preferred.

Jennifer watched her father kiss her mother's cheek and then pull her chair out for her and smiled.

Even with their differences, they were her foundation. Steady and sure. She eyed the door, watching for Jonathan to arrive. How would her father react to him? She'd already decided she would introduce him as a friend. There was no doubt Jonathan would handle the situation without too much concern, after all he negotiated with top industry leaders and government officials on a regular basis. Even so, Jennifer was apprehensive. She barely knew what this new relationship was, and to bring it out in public felt too real, too exposed.

As her father sat down next to her and across from her mother, Jonathan walked in. His eyes searched the room and lit up when they met hers. Jennifer smiled in return and held the gaze until he reached the table.

"Daddy, this is Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Stephen Edwards, my father.

Frankie piped up, "Stephen, I mentioned my friend from the Center would be joining us."

"Yes, you did, but I thought you said his name was Charlie." Jonathan shook the older man's hand, maintaining a composed calm.

"Jonathan Charles Hart, Mr. Edwards."

"I see, and which of these ladies are you focused on tonight?"

"Daddy!" and "Stephen!" echoed at the same time, but Jonathan only chuckled.

He bent his head toward Frankie, "I'm charmed by this one," and then looked directly at Jennifer, "but I'm in love with that one."

Jennifer bowed her head as if to process what she'd just heard. So much for her idea to keep everything under the radar. After all the activity earlier in the day, she hadn't talked about meeting her father with Jonathan, or what they should say about their relationship. However, as far as declarations went, he'd delivered it in style. She could still feel the blush on her cheeks and feel his gaze from across the table.

"Well, that's getting it all out in the open, I guess. How long has this been going on?"

"Daddy, I met Jonathan a couple of days ago."

"Wait, so that must mean you're Elevator Man."

Just then the waiter stepped forward to deliver fresh bread and butter, along with the essentials for the first course of the meal, leaving the group to process what had just been said.

Jennifer had shared with her mother all about the run-ins with Roger, including the kidnapping after they'd received word that Stephen was travelling to the West Coast.

"Stephen, please fill us in on what happened with Roger. How did you know that he'd come here?"

The older man looked across at his ex-wife and flashed a look of frustration, which was quickly answered by a look that said, 'stop worrying about Jennifer, she's fine'.

"I received a call a little after lunch this afternoon from Roger. He said he'd been stopped for a traffic citation in San Francisco and they'd taken him in to the station and arrested him. He said he had no idea why and that he needed my help."

"Why on earth would he call you?" Jennifer questioned, completely perplexed.

"Why wouldn't I? The last I'd heard, you were engaged to be married to Roger."

"What?! Who told you that?"

Both of her parents responded to that question, "Roger".

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jonathan offered from his side of the table, "Jennifer, why don't you fill us in on your recent run-ins with Roger, so we're all on the same page, and then your father can share his information. I had some of my people look into him this afternoon as well, so I can share what I learned too. If that's okay with all of you?" Jonathan asked the question to them all but looked at Jennifer's father to gauge his reaction.

At his subtle nod, Jennifer started the history. "Daddy, I broke up with Roger in August. He was, umm, cheating on me, and once I learned of it, I decided the best thing to do was remove myself from the relationship. I assure you, we were never engaged."

It was obvious her father was surprised by that news, but Jennifer continued. "I hadn't talked to him since then, until last night, when he ambushed me coming out of the elevator as I was returning to my room."

"With Jonathan."

"Yes, with Jonathan."

"That's hardly pertinent to the story, Stephen," Frankie muttered, and the older couple exchanged pointed glances again, but Jennifer continued.

"He seemed flustered that I was with Jonathan and was angry, agitated, more so than I've seen him before. The concierge was there too, and with their encouragement, Roger got in the elevator and left, though I don't know where he went."

"I've got a pretty good idea."

Frankie interjected, "Let her finish, Stephen."

"The next morning, I headed out for the day to do some shopping and he abducted me from the street outside the hotel and pushed me into a car. He drove around, very nervous, and eventually had the driver take us to the airport."

"Was he armed?"

"No, at least I don't think so. When we got out of the car and I realized where we were, I screamed. There were police nearby and Roger shoved me away and then got back in the car and sped off. That's the last time I saw him, which was earlier this afternoon."

Stephen rubbed his face with both hands, then turned to his daughter. "I wish I had known about all of that, why didn't you tell me?"

Jennifer reached out and took her father's hand. "I didn't want you to worry, Daddy. I thought I had it under control."

"I know sweetheart, but it's my job to worry, you know that. It's the most important job in my life."

She smiled back at her father, her eyes now glistening, "I know Daddy, and I love that you care so much."

"You may not feel the same way after I tell you the story from my end. Roger called me in September and asked if he could come see me. I said yes, and he did, and stayed for a few days. He told me that he was going to propose to you and asked for my blessing."

"We never—"

"I know, well, I know now, but I had no reason to doubt it at the time. You'd been seeing each other for a while. Anyway, I told him that my blessing was not required and that you were your own woman."

Both ladies at the table seemed pleased by those words and didn't interrupt.

"While we were having dinner one night, he mentioned an investment he was studying and thought I might like to get in on it. I told him I had a firm that handled my investment portfolio and then he said I should let him handle that for me."

"Oh, Daddy, please tell me you didn't!"

"No, I didn't, but then he came out and asked for a loan, to put in a little more to this great opportunity, so I did."

"How much?" the question came from the opposite side of the table.

"Fifty thousand."

The ladies both gasped.

"Have you talked to Roger since then?" Jonathan asked.

"No, not until he called me this afternoon. He told me all about how Jennifer had run away to California and he'd followed to rescue her from a power-hungry businessman who was after her. In an elevator." He paused and turned to Jonathan, "I assume the power-hungry businessman is you, Jonathan. I'm hoping whatever you learned fills in some blanks."

"Just for the record, I was making as many advances toward him as he was toward me."

"Jennifer, that is not something your father wants to hear about."

Jonathan smiled at Frankie's comment but avoided a response. "Mr. Edwards—"

"Call me Stephen, Jonathan. I'm not sure what to make of you yet, but even I'm not that formal, and it's fairly obvious that these two like you."

Jonathan nodded, sneaking a peak at Jennifer who was smiling from across the table. "Of course, thank you, sir. As I was saying, my firm's research has determined that though Roger is considered a very successful investor, he has been having some recent financial difficulties, made more difficult by a pretty significant gambling problem. The firm that he worked for uncovered evidence at about the same time he visited you, and he's been on a downward spiral ever since. He no longer has his job, his car, his license, or any assets to speak of, until he borrowed money from you. Unfortunately, it looks like he took that money to Atlantic City around Thanksgiving to try to recoup some losses but was arrested while he was there."

"For what?" Jennifer asked.

"Public Indecency. He was sleeping on a park bench and relieved himself the next morning without much thought to who was around, which happened to be a field trip full of young children. He was released after 30 days in the County jail, and then headed here to California."

"If he didn't have any money, how did he fly all the way across the country?"

"Roger comes from money, he probably charmed his way onto a flight on his family's account."

"Unfortunately, that's not the end of it. Roger was released from his hold here in San Francisco earlier this evening."

"How did that happen? Why did they release him?"

"I don't think they meant to, to be honest, our contact is still investigating."

"So, in the meantime, he's still out there, and I assume we think he's dangerous?" Frankie's voice was filled with concern for her daughter.

Jonathan nodded and then looked at Jennifer. "It's highly likely that someone is after him if he's been gambling in the circles we think he has."

"You mean like the mob?"

"I can't say for sure, but he owes a lot of money to some powerful people that want to be repaid."

"That would explain why he was so nervous that someone was coming after him."

By the time they'd made it through dinner, the story had been fully revealed, though the group hadn't discussed what to do next, but Jonathan was eager for a few minutes alone with Jennifer. "Darling, would you mind a quick spin around the dance floor before dessert?"

She nodded gratefully and the two easily fell into step on the small dance floor that overlooked the bay.

Without missing a beat, Jennifer let her forehead fall to Jonathan's shoulder. "This has got to be the worst date you've been on in your entire life."

"Not even close, why would you say that?"

"Well my father has hardly been the welcome wagon, like I'm a child and then all this mess with Roger."

"Your father loves you, and he's supposed to be suspicious of me. Frankly, I'd be worried if he wasn't. That part is fine, I promise."

"And Roger?"

"That's not so easily handled, I'm afraid." He shifted so they moved a little closer together. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Thank you, though should I be worried that you find my mother charming?"

"It's in her nature to be charming, so no. What I'm finding interesting though is the one person she isn't trying to charm is your father."

Jennifer ignored that comment for now, and switched gears back to the conversation at the table. "And you love me?"

"You already knew that, I distinctly remember whispering that to you last night and hearing you say it back in between…" he paused, consciously stopping himself from saying what came to mind.

"You've gone this far, you might as well keep going," she teased.

"Let me just say that this gorgeous mouth," he kissed her gently, "makes the most erotic sounds."

"Only when provoked by certain actions from another party….by a particular other party, that is."

Jonathan smiled knowingly, pulled her tighter to him, and continued to guide her around the dance floor.

H2H2H2H

"Stop watching them."

"She's my little girl, who else is going to watch out for her?"

"The man that's with her, for one."

"What do you make of him? They barely know each other!"

"I have nothing but good things to say about him, and I've known him a few years, where he hangs out with nuns. Plus, he's kind of famous so it hasn't been hard to keep up with him."

"Is he one of those new woman every month kind of men?"

"She's a grown woman, you know? And no, he's not, he's a hundred times better than Roger."

"That wouldn't be hard." He continued staring at them for a few more moments before he turned back to her. "I'm her father, regardless of how old she is and I'm not going to apologize for that. Now, what do you say, love, a little twirl around the dance floor for old times sake?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 7

 _Author's Note: This story has mention of the internet, and a cell phone might need to pop up too. Just roll with it, it's fiction._

"Why do we do this?" The redhead collapsed dramatically onto her back, tucked the white sheet under her arm, then turned to her side to rest her head on her folded arm, looking down at the man next to her.

"Because I'm irresistible? Because you missed me?" The man reached out and brushed the back of his finger across where the sheet met her apricot colored skin.

"Or maybe because you needed a place to stay that Roger doesn't know about," the woman countered, motioning to her own stylish apartment.

"I'm pretty sure my being here is because I wanted to be with you, and nothing to do with Roger. Or Jennifer, or even that Jonathan Hart." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Stephen," she moaned, "please."

He tugged the cotton sheet down her body, "I will, my love, all…night…. long."

Frankie smiled and let herself be pulled on top of her ex-husband and let herself be very thoroughly pleased.

H2H2H2H

"Are you going to be okay in here?" Jonathan leaned on the door frame to the normally unoccupied bedroom of his San Francisco apartment.

"Why wouldn't I be? You have a penthouse view, a fully stocked kitchen, and high thread count sheets. But remind me again why I'm in here and you're in another room?"

"I told your father I would keep you safe." Jonathan walked further into the room and sat down on the side of the bed, appropriately dressed in cotton pajamas, both top and bottoms.

"I would think it would be even easier to keep me safe if you were actually in the same room."

"I'm trying to do the right thing, darling."

"I think the right thing is what feels right for us, not some misguided sense of propriety." Jennifer's fingers toyed with the small button at the bottom of his striped top. After freeing said button, she moved up to the next one, watching his reaction while she did.

He looked down at her progress and smiled. "You're a terrible influence, you know."

"I know, I really am. I should probably be punished."

He rolled her eyes at that response. "My security team will be here early, along with your parents for an update and to plan our next steps."

"Excellent, so between now and then, we can rest up."

Jonathan grinned and tugged the top over his head and then pushed the sheets off her slim form. "We better get to resting."

H2H2H2H

Reset to prim and proper, both Jonathan and Jennifer, along with her parents and a group of three of Hart Industries' top security advisors sat around the large round dining table of Jonathan's penthouse apartment.

Max had come in late, or early depending on how you looked at it, and served coffee, happily shuffling between the group and the kitchen.

"Mr. Hart, we've put together a dossier on Mr. Roger Bergman."

"Great! Everyone, this is Kevin Jenkins who's the head of Hart Industries Security along with Lisa Reeves and George Runyon. Kevin has been with me a long time and I've filled him and the team in on what we talked about last night at dinner." Jonathan turned back to Kevin, "Let's start with his whereabouts and what kind of threat we think he poses."

"Right, well we know he's still here in San Francisco, we've had him monitored overnight, but haven't seen him move yet this morning."

"Where is he staying?"

"At Ms. Edwards' hotel."

"That's a little too close for comfort for me," Stephen volunteered.

"I agree," Jonathan rose from where he was seated and came to stand behind Jennifer.

"As far as threat level, he's completely over his head financially, so we can assume he's desperate."

"His first target was Jennifer, since she had the connection with her father, his debtor."

"It's not like I was sending out the goons after him, why didn't he just tell me he didn't have the money?" Stephen huffed, looking toward his daughter.

"We know that, Daddy, Roger isn't in his right mind."

The older man continued, "Mr. Hart, we think he's changed his target from Mr. Edwards to you, based on the web traffic we've been able to track."

"I'm not surprised, but I'm a little more prepared for it than he is," he turned to Stephen, "no offense."

"No, you're absolutely right, but I want to help."

"We all want to keep Jennifer safe and close this situation as quickly as possible." He turned to his team, "what do you recommend?"

"We've come up with two approaches. The first is that everyone returns to their home base. Then, we can be completely certain who he is targeting and put all our attention toward that front."

Jonathan glanced over at Jennifer who returned his look.

"I'd rather not have anyone on their own. What's plan B?"

"We build the impression of a big family Christmas here in San Francisco. We would recommend this apartment, Mr. Hart, with some additional security detail posted on this floor and downstairs."

Jonathan turned to the group, "Stephen, Frankie, Jennifer, what do you think?"

Frankie spoke up first, "I don't live that far from here, do we really need to stay all together?"

The team leader was quick to respond. "It's not required, but highly recommended. If you are all together, we minimize the opportunities for Mr. Bergman to attack. This doesn't have to be house arrest, but when outings are planned, we'd want to coordinate so a concealed agent could be in visual range at all times."

"It would be kind of nice for all of us to be together for the holidays, don't you think? We could really do it up right, and let Jonathan's team do what they do best."

Stephen chimed in, "It would be nice to be with family for Christmas, though gifts may have to be a little sparse. I didn't realize I'd even be here and what I had bought for the girls is at home."

"That's not important, Dad. Being together is."

"And this place is great! Everybody would have their own suite, and it's all kind of spread out, so no one would get in each other's way," Max offered.

"If you're all agreed, we'll get the detail in place. Take some time this afternoon and get your belongings and return here. Try to look like you're coming for a holiday gathering, feel free to drop hints to the taxi driver and doorman, that kind of thing."

As Jonathan stepped over for a few private words with his security team, Frankie tugged at Stephen's sleeve and whispered, "Any guess as to what the sleeping situation will be?"

"I assume I'm supposed to let my daughter sleep with _him_ , and I'll be sleeping on the sofa."

"I'd let you share my room if you wanted to sneak in after lights out. Or, I guess Jennifer and I could share if that would make you feel any better. But really, Stephen, she's old enough to get to decide where and with whom she sleeps."

"It's not the sleeping I'm worried about, it's the other thing."

"Still old enough, and has been for a while, Papa Bear."

H2H2H2H

"Do you mind if I come with you to get your things?"

"No, I'd appreciate it actually. Jonathan, are you sure you know what you're getting into with all of us here?"

"Yes, I'm ensuring the safety of the woman I love. Nothing else matters."

Jennifer studied him, and then kissed Jonathan on the cheek. "You're an incredibly sweet man, Jonathan Hart."

Jonathan returned the kiss but to Jennifer's lips, "I try, but you make it pretty easy you know. Besides, it's just two other people, which both love you too."

"That's true, but how are we going to do this? How many bedrooms does the apartment have?"

"Three, I have one, Max has one, and the guest room."

"So, we have five people that are supposed to stay inside this suite. How did you see that all working out?"

"To be honest, I hadn't even given that a thought. What are the options though? I could bunk with Max, but I'd rather share with you."

"And I could share with my mother, but I'd rather share with you."

"What about your parents, what would they prefer?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Why don't we see what makes sense when everyone gets back with their stuff? Speaking of, we better get going. We need to be at the Center by 5p, right?"

"Yes, dinner, then the kids' caroling, then opening presents, then Mass. It will be a late night."

"But tomorrow is Christmas Day, and we'll just be here, all together. I'm kind of excited that my parents are here and getting to know you. I'd even almost forgotten about all the mess with Roger."

"I know darling, hopefully it will all be over soon." Jonathan helped Jennifer with her coat and then followed her to the door.

H2H2H2H

Later that night after all the festivities had wrapped up, the group was quiet as they bundled for the cold weather. With warm scarves firmly tucked in and hats on, they headed back toward the car for the ride to Jonathan's apartment. They were tired but in good spirits, and as they loaded, Jonathan let Jennifer slide in first, then Frankie who sat opposite her daughter in the large Town Car. Stephen entered third and paused, then sat next to his daughter, leaving Jonathan to take a seat next to Frankie.

Jonathan gave Jennifer a wink to let her know he was fine, while Frankie rolled her eyes at Stephen's attempt at controlling the situation, though she still wore a smile.

With Max back at the house getting ready for the added guests, Jonathan tapped on the glass to let the driver know they were settled and ready. The car slid forward smoothly, leaving the passengers to either stare at each other or out the window.

Frankie was the first one to break the silence. "Jonathan, do you always stay in San Francisco for Christmas?"

"Usually, yes. The ladies at the Center are my family, my only family besides Max, and the holidays are a time for being with your loved ones."

At that statement, two pairs of eyes exchanged looks.

Frankie nodded, "I agree, I'm glad we can be here with Jennifer, with both of you."

Jennifer yawned just then, and then smiled into her hand. "Tonight was fun, but I'm completely exhausted. I don't know how you all are still going." She took her father's hand, and patted it, then leaned against his shoulder, very much like she would have when she was a young girl.

Jonathan watched Stephen turn to kiss the top of Jennifer's head and smiled. Though he could tell it frustrated the ladies, he had no issue with the way Stephen watched over both his daughter and ex-wife. The opportunity to spend time with all three of them this evening had been enlightening and had only increased Jonathan's respect for the man.

When the car pulled up to the front of his building, Jonathan and Stephen exited first, and paused to assist the ladies out of the car. With a knowing look, Stephen let Jonathan assist Jennifer and he waited for Frankie. The two couples headed toward the entrance of the building only to be greeted by the security team they'd met with earlier in the day.

"Kevin, is everything okay?"

"It is now, Mr. Hart. You're safe and Mr. Bergman is in custody."

"Ladies, let's go wait in the lobby," Stephen tried to usher his group inside.

"No Daddy, I want to hear this. You and mother go, we'll be right there."

Jonathan smiled and took Jennifer's hand in his. "Go ahead, Kevin, what happened?"

"The hotel fully cooperated and with their help, we placed Mr. Bergman under arrest this evening. He contracted an overseas firm to try to hack the company's security, Mr. Hart, which triggered our own internal fail safes."

"Was any information compromised?"

"No, but the hotel's IT team assisted us at the national level, so we were able to act quickly. This one was truly a team effort."

"Do you think his intent was still financial?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Hart. He really had nothing to lose, though I'm not sure where he found funds to contract with the hacker. The group he connected with are pretty well known and not cheap."

"Roger has always had a knack for playing with money, and the ability to wheel and deal electronically fascinated him," Jennifer shared.

Kevin nodded, "Well, he'll have time to do more research on that front with the help of the California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation for many years to come."

Jonathan held out his hand, "Thank you, Kevin, for everything! Please get wrapped up and home to your family, we'll talk after the New Year, okay?"

"You too, Mr. Hart, Ms. Edwards. Merry Christmas!"

Jennifer and Jonathan watched the older man head back in to the hotel and turned back to each other, "That was almost anti-climactic compared to what I was expecting."

Jonathan laughed, "I'm sure we'll have many other opportunities for exciting adventures, but it would be kind of nice to spend a family Christmas, tucked upstairs where it's warm."

Jennifer was already wrapped in his arms but leaned forward for a kiss. "You're right. It might be a simple holiday since we didn't have time to prepare much but knowing we're safe is very comforting."

Jonathan smiled at her words and leaned in to give his own quick peck. "Your holiday awaits, my lady."

 _To be continued…don't worry, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that, we're not done quite yet. At least one more chapter to go!_


	8. Chapter 8

I Met My Hart in San Francisco – Chapter 8

 _Author's Note – Last chapter! Thanks for hanging in there with me! This final installment, while a long one, gets a little Christmas cheer for everyone, enjoy!_

Having an elevator that opened directly into your apartment really paid off sometimes, but never so much as surprising Jennifer and her parents with a room full of holiday cheer.

When they stepped off the elevator, Jennifer was shocked to see the penthouse decorated to the hilt, full of twinkling lights, holiday music, and a crackling fire in the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

"How on earth did you do all of this?"

"You didn't think it was suspicious earlier when I had everyone's bags sent upstairs instead of letting you come back up?"

"We were short on time, I figured you were just anxious to get back to the Center."

"I was, but I had my elves up here busy at work."

"You certainly did! Look at that rug in front of the fireplace! It looks like a fur!"

"I requested that specifically. I can almost see the flicker of the flame shining on your face and your hair, the glow making you even more beautiful than you already are." Jonathan's deep voice created an involuntary shiver despite the warmth of the room.

"Ahem," the voice interrupted, "I think it's great that you're both so happy together, but maybe tone it down a little while parents are in the same room, especially when you're about to get to the part wear the rug and the fire and not much else come into play."

Jennifer and Jonathan both had the grace to look chastised, "Sorry, Daddy."

"Can I get anyone a drink, Stephen?"

"Uh no, I'm about ready to head to bed, it's been a long day. Where do you want us, Jonathan?"

"Max is staying over with a friend, so you can have your pick of the other two suites."

"I'll let the ladies have the two suites and I'll bunk out here."

For the first time since they'd entered the apartment, Frankie spoke up. "We may be up for a little longer, Stephen. Why don't you go ahead and take a room? I'll come borrow your bathroom to clean up in a little bit, if you don't mind."

Slightly flustered, Stephen nodded and headed toward the back of the apartment.

"Frankie, do you want a drink?" Jonathan called from the bar where he was already setting out glasses for himself and Jennifer.

"Of course, please."

"Is Daddy okay?"

Frankie smiled, and sat down on the sofa next to her daughter. "I think so, he's just having trouble coming to terms with his daughter being an adult."

"He doesn't like Jonathan?" she whispered, glancing over at where Jonathan was busy making their drinks.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," the older woman admitted.

Just then Jonathan walked over and handed them each a drink and then went to grab his own.

"Merry Christmas, Ladies," he held his tumbler up to toast, and they all clinked and sipped.

The three of them were content to sit in front of the fire, chatting about nothing in particular while enjoying their respective drinks. Every so often, the conversation paused, and silence settled over the room. Jonathan studied the two ladies, so similar and yet so different; Frankie studied her daughter and her old friend, not so secretly pleased with how well they seemed to enjoy each other's company, while Jennifer stared into the fire and contemplated all the activities that had happened over the last few days.

After a few yawns, Frankie stood and walked over to Jennifer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night, you two. Merry Christmas."

The click of the closing bedroom door at the back of the apartment set Jonathan in motion and he stood and walked over to a cabinet against the wall, and with a slight of hand, pushed a few buttons then moved on to where Jennifer was tucked in to the corner of the sofa. He held out his hand, "my lady?"

She smiled up at him, the soft tones of Nat King Cole now drifting through the room, and took his hand, but pulled it toward her instead of letting herself be pulled up.

Jonathan laughed, catching himself with one hand on the back of the sofa so he didn't crush her, "So I'm joining you on the sofa?"

Jennifer nodded, her expression saying she wasn't at all sorry for the surprise. He surprised her anyway with a heated kiss and let himself settle in behind her so they both faced the fireplace. After finding a comfortable spot, he tugged at the blanket to make sure she was completely covered once again, and then let his hand rest against the softness of her midsection.

At his care, Jennifer smiled, and wriggled back a bit to show she appreciated his ministrations. "Sorry, darling, but I want to be all snug in front of the fire, it's Christmas Eve after all."

"Actually, if you check, you'll find it's Christmas Morning."

"So it is! What do you and Max usually do for the holidays? Anything special?"

"Tonight was it. We've come together to the Center for as long as I can remember."

"But then what? Any Christmas Day plans?"

"Depends on the year. He likes to go to Tahoe and hang out with some of his buddies, I sometimes travel, or enjoy some quiet time."

"What do you have planned for _this_ year?"

"I can't tell you."

She pushed away from him to look at his face, "What? Why not?"

"Hey now, good girls don't ask questions around this time of year, or surprises get spoiled and Santa will put you on the naughty list."

Jennifer let her head fall back so she could see his face, "I thought I was already on the naughty list?"

"Santa and I keep different lists," Jonathan murmured before kissing the line of her jaw and ending with a thorough exploration of her lips.

H2H2H2H

With a firm close to the suite door behind her, Frankie made an entrance with her frustration on full display, "What was that?"

She addressed her ex-husband who was standing at the window looking out over the city. He had a robe on over his pajamas, a set she'd given him if she recalled correctly.

He turned in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Stephen, Jennifer is a woman! Not even a young woman—"

"She's a lot younger than we are."

"I don't care to be included in that statement, thank you very much."

Stephen grunted, "You don't fit it anyway."

Frankie paused at that and watched him turn back to the window. She pulled off her coat, and then the sweater dress she'd worn to mass. She perched on the bench at the end of the bed and unzipped her tall leather boots, still watching his form in deep thought.

Dressed only in a champagne colored slip, she walked toward him and slipped her bare arms around his torso, surprising him.

He turned and let his own arms circle her slim frame. "I'm sorry, Francie."

"Don't call me that, you know I hate…" her soft scolding was paused by his lips at the side of her neck and transformed into a low moan instead.

After a few moments, she regained her train of thought. "Talk to me, tell me why you're so against Jonathan Hart?"

"It's not him."

"Are you sure? Because you've taken the role of protective father to an entirely new level. I'm shocked that Jennifer hasn't raked you over the coals for your behavior."

"It's not, he seems like a nice guy, but more than that, I can honestly say I've never seen her so happy."

"That's true. Okay, then, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing love, I promise. It's just me feeling my age."

Frankie looked at him, waiting for more explanation.

He met her eyes and let a deep breath out. "I've been thinking about making a change."

"Okay," the concern was evident even in the single word.

"But I don't want to mess this up. Just this once, I don't want to be the big international business man and throw my weight around."

At this, Frankie smiled. She accused him of doing that on a fairly regular basis and had for years, even when they were married.

"When you left DC to head out to the West Coast, you tore my heart wide open. You've always been a strong woman so I understood, but I was lost. And stupidly, instead of trying to talk to you about it, I threw myself that much more into work."

Frankie whispered, "I thought you just didn't care."

"I did, love, I did. I promise I did. I still do."

At that, Frankie gasped.

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, but it is true. I let you go because I knew you needed the change and to hold you back would have been unfair. But it hurt to know that you could be happy without me."

"I had to leave, Stephen, I was suffocating there. Jennifer was out leading her own life and you were there, being the big man, schmoozing and making deals left and right. It all felt so fake and meaningless."

"I became immune to it, I'm afraid, but I'm at a different point now."

"And what point is that?"

"I want to come home."

"I can't go back there, Stephen, I thought you understood that."

"Home is you, Francesca. It always has been."

Frankie's eyes glistened with unshed emotion, "Then welcome home, love. I'm glad to have you back."

H2H2H2H

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?" Jonathan whispered into her ear and was delighted by the resulting shiver.

"Mmmm…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Five more minutes?"

Jonathan smiled, Jennifer was adorable when she was drowsy, and the crackling fireplace and quiet of the time of night had lulled her into a light sleep. He decided he would let her sleep for a bit longer before he moved them to bed. Jonathan let his own eyes drift closed still wrapped around her, when he felt her try to adjust her position. Sure enough, she flipped around toward him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"I thought you were going to sleep a little longer?"

"I realized there was something I could be doing that was a little more fun than sleeping."

Before she finished what she was saying, Jennifer's hands began to explore, starting with the metal button at the top of his pants.

"Jennifer," Jonathan moaned, taking her mouth with his, "let's move into the bedroom then."

"I kind of like it here, with the fire sparking and the lights twinkling."

"The only problem is that we're not alone in the apartment."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're asleep."

"Maybe so, but let's keep me dressed, just to be on the safe side."

"But darling, if you're dressed, I can't enjoy you the way I want."

Through the conversation, Jennifer's hands had continued to explore, but Jonathan found himself at the edge of his control and had to change the direction of their activities. "I promise you'll enjoy what I have in mind, but your hands need to be on the outside of the blanket."

"And I get my turn later?" The last word came out in a whimper as the tips of his fingers were already exploring her midriff under her sweater and the underside of her breast, first one, then the other.

"Mmm-hmm," he watched her reaction as her eyes closed in delight. "Anything you want," he whispered.

"Jonathan!" she cried out, still a whisper, but a much louder one.

"Shh! Remember, not alone here?"

Jennifer opened her eyes and met his, nodding, and held his gaze while he moved his hand lower, first on the outside of her leggings and then inside.

He continued to hold her gaze, enraptured with the emotions flashing across her face and wanting to watch her come undone.

"I can't, Jonathan, I can't-," she whispered desperately.

"You can, you're so beautiful. Let go, darling."

At the peak of her reaction, he slowed his caresses and kissed her lips. The slower his fingers moved the slower his kisses came until Jennifer was asleep, thoroughly sated and still.

H2H2H2H

"You awake?"

"No," the older woman answered, her back facing the middle of the bed, having turned in her sleep after their most recent reacquaintance.

"You sound awake," Stephen was obviously amused at his ex-wife's sleepy response.

"I also sound annoyed."

Stephen laughed at that and stroked the length of her back against both satin and skin. "I've missed that too, so be annoyed as much as you want."

Frankie turned, holding the sheet so she wouldn't get twisted. "You miss me fussing at you?"

"I've missed everything about you."

"Really? I thought it was just the sex."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been divorced for ten years but we've had sex at least four or five times since then, right? I came to DC for a meeting and we had dinner, and you've been out here. Then there was that time when we surprised Jennifer for her birthday."

"Of course, I remember all of those times."

"I thought you just missed the sex."

"I miss you, love, and sex was part of our relationship. If I didn't have you, I didn't have it."

Frankie tried to replay his words in her mind but kept getting the same result. "Are you saying that the only time you've had sex since we've been divorced is with me?"

"Of course."

"What? That's not an appropriate time for 'of course' as an answer!"

"Why are you so upset? And keep your voice down, we're not the only ones here, remember?"

"Stephen, you love sex. I'm finding this a bit difficult to comprehend that you've gone without all this time."

"I do love sex, and I didn't go without, you just listed out a few of our, I don't know what we should call it—"

"Hook ups?"

"Well, that sounds a bit cheap, I would have said encounters."

Frankie sat up in bed, "I just can't believe it."

Stephen sat up too and turned to her but softened his tone of voice. "I'm sorry I messed up our relationship, Frankie. We shouldn't even be having this conversation. I loved you the day I met you and I loved you the day you left me."

"And now?"

"I'm still in love with you but I'm no longer content to love you from the other side of the country."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, "So you're going to come to San Francisco?"

"Maybe? Would you want me to?" Before she could answer, he continued, "I knew back then that you weren't happy, and all I want now is that chance. If we're not in agreement or if one of us isn't happy, we need to talk about it and find a happy medium."

Frankie smiled, "I think that sounds wonderful, but I have to ask, why didn't you come after me then? It seemed like you let me go so easily, it was hard to not believe anything other than that you didn't care."

"Foolish pride? Self-doubt? I don't know. I always tell myself I was young and stupid but I wasn't all that young."

"You seem like you're holding your own pretty well these days, Mr. Edwards," she let her hand drift down the blanket down his torso.

The smile on her face was contagious, and Stephen smiled back. "You seem to inspire me."

H2H2H2H

Stephen had always been an early riser though he imagined he'd be on his own this morning, considering the late evening. However, as he quietly pulled the door to his room closed, he was startled by the sight in front of him. Still in clothes from last night, Jonathan was carrying his sleeping daughter down the hall, wrapped up in a blanket that he vaguely recalled from the sofa the night before.

"Perfect timing, Stephen! Would you mind opening the door? Max and I are about to start breakfast and I didn't want the noise to wake her."

After pushing the door open, he couldn't help but watch Jonathan carry her through the room and gently set her down on his bed, then pull the sheet and blanket over her. The younger man leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, then brushed the hair off her cheek and turned back toward the door where Stephen was standing and watching.

"We fell asleep on the sofa," Jonathan offered in explanation. There was no apology in his tone, just a simple statement of fact.

Stephen nodded with a faint smile across his features and followed Jonathan to the kitchen where Max was getting started on coffee. The kitchen was large and took up most of a long room that also had a spectacular view with full glass panes along one whole side. One length of the kitchen counter had stools where guests could hang out while someone worked in the kitchen, which is where Stephen decided he'd make himself comfortable.

"You know, Jonathan, I was reminded recently of something you might be interested to know."

"What's that?" Jonathan tied the strings of a white cotton apron over his clothes while he waited for the answer.

"I met Jennifer's mother on a Monday, told her I loved her on that very next Wednesday and had asked her to marry me two days after that."

Jonathan laughed, "Hmm, so it's not us, it's them?"

"Something like that. I'm sorry if it seems like I've been giving you a hard time."

"No apology necessary, Stephen. She's your daughter, your only child, and you're a man. All of that totals to a tendency toward protectiveness."

Max set a cup of coffee in front of Stephen with a smile, "Hi Mr. Edwards, I'm Max!"

"Call me Stephen, Max, I'm glad to meet you."

"You've got a great girl there, Stephen."

"I've got two great girls there, Max!"

Jonathan was pulling the ingredients for waffles from the pantry, when he paused. "So you're claiming both now?"

"I'll share one with you, but the other I'm keeping."

Jonathan laughed out loud this time, "That's a deal and you're a smart man!"

Stephen laughed in return and sipped his coffee. Everything looked so much better this morning. "You don't seem all that surprised."

"I think a man in love recognizes another. It's obvious you still care about her and I assumed that a fair amount of that concern when we first met was jealousy over a woman you still consider your wife."

Stephen shrugged, willing to neither confirm nor deny Jonathan's conclusion. "Can I help? I'm pretty good in the kitchen."

"How about the bar? I was thinking we could have some Bloody Mary's with our brunch."

"I'm on it!"

"Hey Jonathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe don't mention Francesca and me to Jennifer, just yet?"

"Sure, Stephen, she won't hear it from me."

H2H2H2H

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Good morning to you too, Mother!" Jennifer loved her mother, truly, but shouldn't it feel weird to have one's mother join in her in a man's bedroom whom she's only known a few days?

"It's Christmas Day, sweetheart, I assumed you'd want to get up and see what Santa brought you!" Frankie let her slim form fall across the foot of the bed.

Jennifer glanced down and realized she was still dressed from yesterday, so instead of responding to her mother's teasing, she strolled into the bathroom to change clothes and brush her teeth.

"I do, Mother, but I didn't get a chance to get Jonathan a gift, and Daddy's is waiting for him in Virginia. I didn't even know Max until yesterday! Yours is the only gift I have with me."

"No one cares about that, it's all last minute and I get the feeling that you'll have plenty of chances to shower both Jonathan and Max with gifts."

"I guess you're right."

"Plus, I'm sure Jonathan would be happy with something you could give him behind closed doors."

"Mother!"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't think of it first."

"I'm not discussing this with you," Jennifer called from the bathroom, but with laughter in her tone. "Besides, don't _you_ have something to tell _me_ about a new relationship?"

Jennifer put on her most innocent face on as her mother came in the bathroom and leaned on the door frame next to the mirror where Jennifer was brushing her hair.

"What do you know?'

"I don't know why you're so surprised that I even brought it up."

"Jennifer!"

"Mother, it's fine. I can keep quiet about it, but to those who know you, and I'll say I know you both very well, it's clear that you are both still in love with one another. Though are you going to tell Daddy about your other romances while you've been apart?"

"What romances? It's only been a dinner here, a coffee there. Nothing serious, and nothing physical."

"But you still want…something physical?"

"I'm older, not dead, thank you very much but that's probably enough mother/daughter bonding for today. Why don't we head out and join the guys?"

"Mother, I love you both and want you to be happy, okay? That was the only reason I brought it up."

"Funny, we want the same for you. Come on, let's go find our men."

H2H2H2H

"After I clean up, I'm going to head out, okay Mr. H?"

"Max, you go ahead, the ladies will clean up, you all did all the cooking," Jennifer offered.

Jonathan nodded faintly and motioned for Max to go ahead and head out. "Merry Christmas, Max, be careful out there."

"You too!" he called out to the group. "Merry Christmas!"

All four of them worked on the kitchen but towards the end, Jonathan invited Jennifer's parents to go relax in the living room while they finished up.

"Why Mr. Hart, are you trying to entice me into a compromising situation?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

Jennifer laughed, "let you," and leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Jonathan lifted her up to sit on the island that they'd cleaned off not a few minutes before. "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift in private before we joined your parents."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Jonathan, I haven't had a chance to even—"

"It's not that kind of gift, darling."

"Oh, then what kind of gift is it?"

He pulled a long envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Jennifer crinkled her brow in confusion but opened the envelope slowly, "What is it?"

"What does it say?"

"This ticket entitles the bearer to an airplane ride and accommodation at Jonathan Hart's favorite Christmas destination. To be eligible to redeem this ticket, bearer must agree to certain terms and conditions."

"What terms and conditions?" she questioned, looking up from the paper.

"Well, for starters, clothing is optional."

"I see," she looped her hands around his neck.

"And also, there is no schedule at this particular destination. No set time to eat, or sleep, or any other activities one might want to partake in."

"Okay," she conceded, "but what about my terms?"

"Go ahead, I'm always open to a good negotiation."

"I get to pick my side of the bed."

"Not a problem."

"I get a window or aisle seat on the plane, depending on what's available, or my preference, at any given time."

Jonathan couldn't help but smile and pause for a kiss, "I think that can be arranged."

For her last request, Jennifer's voice became soft, "And, you have to promise not to break my heart."

Jonathan's expression changed to one of concern. "Darling, I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know, I do, it's just that I've never been particularly lucky in love, as you've seen firsthand, but now I've met you. I want to throw caution to the wind but…"

"But it's scary."

Jennifer nodded, but could see the understanding in his face.

"If it helps, I'm scared too. I haven't been very successful in love myself, but over the last couple of days I've come to think that perhaps it's not that we had issues in the past, but that we were waiting for our future."

She smiled and gave a slightly doubtful expression. "That's either an incredibly romantic thing to say, or the best pick-up line I've ever heard."

"Say you'll come with me," he placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her forward just a bit.

"I'll come with you."

"And you'll have a good time?"

"I have no doubt you'll show me the time of my life. When do we leave?"

"Whenever we want, but I thought maybe tomorrow afternoon."

"Whenever we want because you haven't made arrangements yet, or because you have a private jet."

"The latter."

Jennifer shook her head, "Of course you do," she rolled her eyes as she let herself down off the island, then turned back, "Oh, before I forget, I meant to tell you about Mother and Daddy. They're kind of back together, like a couple."

Jonathan smiled, "Okay."

"Wait, you're not even remotely surprised by that are you?"

"No, for a few reasons. First, they watch each other a lot for two people that are divorced, which I noticed from the first time they were in the same room. Second, your Dad let it slip this morning that he's not willing to let her go again."

Jennifer gave a bewildered look, "Anything else?"

Jonathan took both of his hands in hers and leaned in close. "Last night on the sofa, when you were asleep?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just say that you aren't the only Edwards woman who has a hard time staying quiet in the throes of passion."

"Jonathan, I did not need to know that about my mother."

Jonathan laughed, "Sorry, darling, but it's not necessarily a bad thing, is it? I love the way you can't help but come undone when _we're_ together."

"I can't help a lot of things when we're together," she flirted back.

"You're distracting me, you know. Now finish reading about your Christmas present," Jonathan nodded to the paper still in her hand.

"You are my heart today, and I want you to be my Hart for all time. I love you, darling. Merry Christmas!"

Jennifer let the paper drop down to the counter and looked up at Jonathan in disbelief, "what does that mean?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything right now, but when you're ready, I want you to know that I want you in my life forever."

"Is this another of your terms and conditions?" The thought should have scared her, but Jennifer felt only at peace with this man.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "No, not at all, but I've found my other half, and I didn't get to be the head of a global company by waiting until things came to me."

"Hold on now, don't forget, mister, that I kissed you first, so in reality, I came after you."

"That's true, too. So, I guess we can just keep going after each other?"

She nodded, a smug look on her face, then kissed him again like that first time, knowing full well this was just the beginning.

The End!


End file.
